Gallimimus
Gallimimus was a speedy theropod, the largest of its type. They were called chicken mimics because they probably moved like modern flightless birds. Unlike other theropods, Gallimimus had no teeth. In fact, it had a very small head. This was probably one of the fastest dinosaurs, with speed like a modern cheetah, it could probably run up to 60 mph. With its small, toothless head, it is believed that Gallimimus probably had a diet of insects, small animals, eggs, and maybe even some plants. They had very long fingers and long arms, which they could use for digging or grabbing eggs. They had a much longer neck that any other theropod dinosaur. In Jurassic Park they were shown as a large flock, but we don't know if that was real or movie behavior. Story Creation Forty four Gallimimus were successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna where they were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The cloned Gallimimus moved in flocks and had a color scheme that varied depending on an individual's age and gender. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, Gallimimus had pronated hands. Because of a Null allele created from the mutation and manipulation of its genes as well as the addition of frog, reptile, and bird DNA, the cloned Gallimimus lacked feathers. The males were occasionally a bright orange and darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail,needed the females were duller in color from most of the body having a peachy color along with three shades of brown (beige, sand, tan), need least to say about their neck and head which were purplish with dark purple stripes over with a streamline of orange leading up to the head which ended off with a bright yellow. Unlike the adults, the juveniles have a color scheme based on much like that of fawn. They have a mossy green almost translucent color to their bodies and have a diverse number of spots on over them. Twenty four Gallimimus were transported to the island Isla Nublar to live in the Gallimimus Enclosure of Jurassic Park. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's electric fences, Gallimius was free to roam the island like most of the dinosaurs in the park. On the second day of the Isla Nublar Incident, Dr. Alan Grant and the Murphy children witnessed a Gallimimus flock in its enclosure fleeing from Jurassic Park's Tyrannosaurus rex. The T. rex managed to kill one unlucky individual who tripped on another Gallimimus when the flock was running for safety.2 This individual's remains would remain on the island for over a decade and was still there in the same location as it died in 2002.6 By 1994, the Gallimimus population on Isla Nublar had been brought down to nine individuals because of continuous Tyrannosaur attacks. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The twenty remaining bird-like dinosaurs were either set free by the workers or broke out on their own because the storm had damaged the fences. Gallimimus roamed freely across the island. The theropods had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich foods. They were known to have resided in the southeast of Isla Sorna coexisting with other herbivores Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Pachycephalosaurus. Galimimus also made up a good portion of the fauna of that region. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 two adult Gallimimus was captured by the InGen Hunters for Peter Ludlow's Jurassic Park San Diego, but was freed the following night by Nick Van Owen and the Gatherers along with the rest of the dinosaurs held captive by the hunters. Jurassic World Gallimimus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived in Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World. They retained many characteristics of the previous clones albeit being a foot taller and having teeth which is inaccurate to the real animal and being different colors, orange with a creamy underbelly and brown stripes on the backs. The theropods lived in the self-titled Gallimimus Valley. Some of the juveniles also lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving Gallimimus populations on Isla Nublar, as they will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. They were seen running alongside many other species away from Mount Sibo. Some Gallimimus were also captured and taken to Lockwood Manor but thanks to Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood, they would eventually escape the estate along with the other dinosaurs. Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Species Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters